Finding Love in the Shadows
by NotSoWhimsicalWonderland
Summary: A 7 minutes in Heaven/Spin the Bottle crossover. Yes, it is a fem/slash, so don't read it if you're not comfortable with that kind of thing. Hinata Hyuga/OC.


**Alright, I will tell you that this is a fem/slash. If you are not into those kind of things, then don't read it. It's set during a party that Naruto and Kiba set up, and they begin to play spin the bottle (I know. It's a Quizilla thing, but I need something that might help break my writers block for my other story). I put my own spin on spin the bottle. Instead of just kissing, they end up in the closet. So it's like a clash of spin the bottle and 7 minutes in Heaven. (Or Hell on how you see it. I see it as the Underworld, so it doesn't matter).**

* * *

The room became deathly silent as its occupants watched the translucent, dark green bottle twirl. Naruto Uzumaki dug his nails into the couch cushions, waiting for the end of the spinning bottle. After an eternity had passed, the bottle came to a shuddering stop. Eyes lifted to the one who had spun the bottle-Hinata Hyuga-and the one the bottle landed on-Alarice Suzimiko. Whispers echoed through the air as both girls moved to their feet. Tension embraced the entire room, and it oozed into the bodies of Hinata and Alarice.

The closet door groaned as Ino wretched it open, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Don't freak her out, Alarice." She scowled at the young Suzimiko girl before turning to reset the timer. Neji scrambled to his feet, but he ended up on the floor with Kiba pinning him down.

"Can't do anything 'bout it, Neji. 'Sides, Alarice won't hurt your cousin," Kiba hissed as his deep, dark brown eyes drifted toward the face of his teamate and friend. The eye contact was shattered by Sakura and Ino pushing the closet door shut.

Hinata flinched as the wind was ripped from her lungs. She clutched the front of her hoodie and attempted to pull it off. Sweat puddled against the back of her neck as slivers of artificial light captured her flushed face. Suddenly, a pair of bandaged hands took hold of the hoodie sleeves, slowly pulling them away from Hinata's shakey grasp. It crumpled against the carpeted flooring, and Alarice kicked it away with her bare foot.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I ain't going to hurt you," Alarice muttered just loud enough for the young girl to hear. When Hinata pulled herself from Alarice's grasp, Alarice clenched her fists and moved toward the door. "Why does everyone thing I gonna hurt 'em?"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. She could sense the pain in Alarice's raspy voice, and it brought a pang of guilt into her heart. "A-Alarice? I-I...I am sorry for h-hurting you. I...I didn't m-mean to. I...it's just that N-Neji-"

"I know. I know. Your cousin doesn't like me because I beat him during our sparring lessions." Alarice dropped her head and let her hand rest upon the golden doorknob. "I'll leave. Naruto can come in he-"

"NO!" Hinata grasped Alarice's thin arm and pulled her back into the shadows. "No, I want to be in here...with you, Alarice." Her face deepened in color when her statement was finished. She dropped her tight grasp and diverted her pale eyes to the carpet.

Alarice stood, her own eyes wide, and smile from ear-to-ear. She pressed her knuckles into her hips and leaned pack, her eyes glistening with mischief.

"Is THAT right? You wanna be in here...with ME?" She cocked her head to the left and moved closer to Hinata-who had pressed herself into a nearby corner. She glanced up at Alarice from behind the curtain of dark blue hair that had fallen infront of her flushed face.

Hinata violently nodded her head and toyed with the hem of her black shirt. She could hear the ticking of the timer and knew that their time was almost up. The people outside the closet stirred, their anticipation drenching their bodies like sweat.

"Time's almost up, A-Alarice," Hinata whispered beneath her soft breath. She looked up and gasped at how close Alarice's face was to her own.

"I know." Alarice cupped Hinata chin in her hand and leaned forward. Their lips touched in a soft kiss-a kiss that made Hinata's heart skip multiple beats. She clutched the front of Alarice's tunic and pulled her close. Alarice locked her arms around Hinata's thin waist and held her until the timer shrieked. Both girls tore away from eachother, their faces flushed and their breathing heavy.

Naruto swung open the door and groaned when he saw both girls saunter out. Hinata hesitated for a moment before taking the empty next to Alarice. Everyone-including Neji-gaped in shock as they watched Alarice slip an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Kiba's hand was pushed into his hoodie pocket, and he extracted a small bag of coins. Grinning like a wild man, Naruto took the bag and swung it over his head.

"WHOOOOHOOO!" The small bag slipped from Naruto's sweaty hands, and it flew straight into the fire that Rock Lee had lit earlier in the night. Laughter burst throughout the room as he scrambled to get as much money as he could. The fire licked at his hands, and he ended up with a single coin-not enough for the ramen he was hoping to buy. Tears spilled down his face as he crawled back to his spot.

Giggling from her spot, Hinata lowered her head into the crook of Alarice's neck. A scowl still painted Neji's tense face, but he remained silent while watching his younger cousin.

* * *

**Yush! It kind of worked! And I feel so much better! Thanks for reading, and I apologize if it's too short for your liking. **

**Peace out and awesomeness~~**


End file.
